Mais qui a tué T Rex ?
by Acokanthera
Summary: Une petite histoire parodique impliquant Lilly, Scott, Jeffries et Vera dans une affaire farfelue.
1. Nouvelle enquête

_Voici ma toute première histoire postée ici. Il s'agit d'une petite parodie sans prétention... J'avais commencé à l'écrire il y a plusieurs années déjà, et je l'avais écrite parce que plusieurs personnes de mon entourage avaient besoin d'un petit peu de réconfort. J'espère qu'au moins quelques sourires éclaireront vos visages : mon but sera alors atteint. N'hésitez pas à critiquer en positif ou négatif, tant que la critique est constructive, je suis preneuse ! Rien de mieux pour s'améliorer ;).  
'Mais qui a tué T. Rex ?' devrait contenir 8 mini-chapitres en total. Pour commencer, un tout minuscule premier chapitre pour mettre dans l'ambiance...  
A ++_

* * *

_Il y a fort longtemps, dans une forêt très dense…_

La nuit était tombée plus rapidement que les jours précédents. Le ciel s'était couvert petit à petit, le bleu cédant au gris puis aux couleurs foncées de l'obscurité. Contrastant avec le ciel tumultueux, le silence était profondément installé. Le vent commença cependant à souffler légèrement dans les arbres et quelques gouttes d'eau tombèrent. Le calme se transforma en un instant en une véritable tempête. Malgré le bruit environnant, un cri s'échappa de la nuit. Une course-poursuite devait se produire au milieu de ce déluge d'eau. Un deuxième hurlement signala que la proie avait été rattrapée par son bourreau. L'orage éclata et un éclair illumina un bref instant la scène, dévoilant une ombre monstrueuse s'acharnant sur un corps inerte…

_De nos jours, le 31 octobre, 7h30_

Central

Scotty était confortablement assis dans le fauteuil de Lilly, les pieds sur le bureau, feuilletant un carnet. Un sourire naquit aux coins de ses lèvres quand il vit le nombre de lignes inscrites. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, le poussant à tourner la tête vers l'arrivant.

Lilly n'avait pas entendu son réveil ce matin, elle se dépêchait donc et lorsqu'elle franchit les portes de l'ascenseur, c'était avec un œil distrait qu'elle regarda les décorations d'Halloween. Les citrouilles trônaient un peu partout et quelques squelettes en papier pendaient sur les porte-manteaux et aux portes.

« Bouh ! »

Lilly sursauta, portant une main à hauteur du cœur. Elle se retourna pour dévisager le malotru qui avait osé lui faire peur de si bonne heure. Elle se retrouva face à un Nick Vera déguisé en lapin (^^). Les yeux écarquillés, elle ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Ce n'est que quelques secondes plus tard que ses cordes vocales décidèrent à reprendre du service :  
« Mais à quoi tu joues Vera ?  
- Ben c'est Halloween ! »

Il avait répondu comme si ce qu'il venait de dire était évident. Lilly haussa les épaules, et se dirigea vers son bureau. Elle se planta, mains sur les hanches, devant Scotty qui était déjà replongé dans son carnet.

« Il paraît que Vera a eu un traumatisme quand il était petit, avec Thomas Le Lapin…, » chuchota-t-il pour mettre sa collègue dans la confidence, sans relever les yeux de son précieux calepin.

La jeune femme leva un sourcil, cette histoire dépassait décidément son entendement. Elle se gratta la gorge pour faire comprendre à Scott qu'il avait envahi son territoire. Voyant qu'il ne se décidait pas à bouger, elle arracha le carnet des mains et donna un coup de pied dans un des pieds du siège mais plus fort que prévu, ce qui le déstabilisa. Scott se retrouva les fesses par terre, déclenchant l'hilarité de Jeffries et de Lilly, Vera étant trop préoccupé à replacer ses oreilles de lapin devant un miroir improvisé.

Stillman sortit de son bureau en entendant son équipe. Il déclara en leur lançant d'un œil noir :  
« Tout le monde dans mon bureau ! Nous avons reçu des éléments qui vont nous permettre de rouvrir une enquête ! »


	2. Le colis

**Chapitre 2**** : Le colis**

Scotty se releva péniblement, et fusilla sa collègue du regard. Après avoir détaillé attentivement la jeune femme, ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'un coup :  
« Ouha, Lilly ! C'est génial, tu as eu le courage de te déguiser pour Halloween ! La coiffure, trop ressemblante !, félicita-t-il avec admiration. »

Lilly fronça les sourcils. Elle passa les mains dans ses cheveux pour vérifier qu'ils n'avaient rien d'inhabituels.

« Ma sorcière bien aimée ? suggéra Nick.  
- Je pencherai plutôt pour Barbarella…, répondit Jeffries.»

Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête pour approuver la dernière remarque. La jeune femme fit la moue et se jura que sa vengeance serait rude. Un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, elle regarda le petit calepin qu'elle avait encore dans la main et le fourra dans sa poche pour l'utiliser au moment propice.  
L'équipe entière pénétra dans le bureau du chef. Un colis les attendait sur le bureau. Stillman fit signe à Rush de l'ouvrir. Lilly sortit de la poche de son manteau une paire de gants chirurgicaux, un pinceau, un pot noir et du scotch. Elle enfila les gants, et commença à répandre de la poudre noire sur le colis.

« Elle sort ça d'où ? questionna Vera.  
- Trop de temps passé devant la télé…, répliqua Scotty. »

Stillman perdit patience :  
« Tout le monde a touché à cette maudite boîte, Lilly ! »

Elle sortit alors un couteau-suisse de la poche intérieure de sa veste, suscitant l'admiration de Vera. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur et resta bouche bée devant le contenu. Ses trois collègues se bousculèrent pour essayer d'apercevoir ce qui intéressait tant Lilly. Scott tira le pompon cousu à l'arrière-train du costume de Vera pour lui passer devant et se sauta sur le dos de Jeffries qui avait réussi à se faufiler près de Lilly.

« Bon, ça suffit maintenant ! Vous êtes pas possibles ! »

Scott et Jeffries aidèrent Nick à se relever. Ils n'en menaient pas larges et ajoutèrent en cœur, la tête baissée :  
« Désolés patron ! »

Mais Stillman ne leur laissa pas le temps de s'approcher, et attrapa la boîte. Ravi d'avoir été le plus rapide, il arbora un grand sourire, puis regarda plus attentivement ce qu'il tenait.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? «

Il tendit le colis aux trois hommes qui examinèrent attentivement l'intérieur. Le colis contenait un os de taille moyenne plein de terre et une lettre. Vera releva la tête :  
« Ben, je dirais qu'il s'agit d'un os…  
- Mais bien sûr que c'est un os ! Bougre d'idiot ! Mais il n'est pas humain !  
- Vu la forme, la présence d'une protubérance latérale et le sillon en face postérieure, je dirais qu'il s'agit d'un astragalus, déclara Lilly, le nez dans son calepin pour noter les premiers indices. »

Les quatre hommes interloqués la dévisagèrent.

« Les Experts Manhattan, hier soir…, bafouilla-t-elle en guise de réponse. »

Scott, Jeffries et Vera hochèrent la tête. Ils étaient décidément époustouflés par les connaissances de leur collègue. Stillman frappa dans ses mains pour les sortir de leur torpeur contemplatrice.

« Bon allez on se réveille !... Jeffries, Vera : allez porter l'astra…, euh… l'os au labo et voyez si on peut en tirer quelque chose. Scotty et Lilly concentrez-vous sur cette lettre. »

La première équipe se précipita vers l'ascenseur, tandis que la deuxième regagna les bureaux pour s'installer confortablement afin d'étudier la fameuse lettre. Lilly ouvrit délicatement la lettre.

« T. Rex n'est pas mort naturellement. On l'a tué. », murmura Scotty derrière l'épaule de sa collègue.


	3. La lettre

**Chapitre 3**** : la lettre**

Lilly donna un coup de coude à Valens, elle détestait lorsqu'il lisait par-dessus son épaule. Elle se gratta la gorge et déchiffra :  
« T. Rex n'est pas mort naturellement. On l'a tué… Intéressant. Il faut qu'on se renseigne sur ce Rex. »

D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de porter la lettre aux scientifiques pour analyse. N'ayant aucun autre indice à se mettre sous la dent, ils optèrent pour une pause sandwich – café.

S'ennuyant profondément et n'ayant toujours pas de nouvelle du labo, ils firent quelques tours en voiture sirène hurlante. La sonnerie du téléphone portable mit fin à leur balade :  
« Rush…  
- _Salut c'est Mike. On a des choses à vous montrer au sujet de la lettre.  
_- Très bien, nous arrivons tout de suite ! »

Ils entrèrent quelques instants plus tard dans le laboratoire scientifique et croisèrent Jeffries et Vera. Ceux-ci venaient chercher les conclusions au sujet de l'os. Rush et Valens mirent au courant leurs collègues au sujet du mot laissé sur la lettre.

« Je me demande bien à quel prénom correspond ce T ?  
- T comme… Thomas ?, suggéra Scotty.  
- Co… Comment ça Tttt… Ttttho… Thomas ?... Comme Thomas Le Lapin ? »

Vera devint blanc comme un linge, ses mains se mirent à trembler. Il semblait en pleine crise d'angoisse.

_Août 1974_

_Des enfants jouaient dans un petit jardin. Des ballons décoraient la façade de la maison, deux lapins couraient sur l'herbe, des jeux trainaient un peu partout et une banderole colorée souhaitait un joyeux anniversaire à Nick. Un clown finissait de fabriquer un petit chien avec un ballon et le tendit à un jeune garçon qui semblait être le centre de la fête. Un flash nous permet de voir le Vera d'aujourd'hui acceptant le ballon. Puis le flash laisse place au petit garçon. Deux enfants complotaient une farce et attrapèrent un lapin pour le placer sur le siège de Nick qui revint s'asseoir sans voir l'animal. Le jeune garçon écarquilla les yeux et hurla de douleur. Plus tard, Nick se trouvait dans une chambre allongé sur le côté gauche. Un médecin expliquait à la mère que les blessures aux fesses prendront plusieurs semaines à guérir._

_31 octobre 2007_

Une larme coula le long de la joue de Vera à ce souvenir douloureux. Lilly posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de son collègue.

« Les lapins sont vraiment méchants, ajouta-t-il en réprimant un sanglot. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi les gens se déguisaient en vampires, sorcières ou squelette à Halloween. Les lapins c'est ce qu'il y a de pire !  
- C'est vrai Vera. Les lapins sont méchants, consola Lilly qui essayait de trouver une aide auprès de Valens et Jeffries qui étaient trop occupés à ne pas exploser de rire. »

Jeffries essuya une larme au coin de l'œil et tendit une carte à Nick :  
« Tiens, c'est l'adresse de mon psy. Il m'a beaucoup aidé.  
- Je sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi ! répondit Vera avant de se réconforter dans les bras de Will. »

Scotty secoua la tête : toutes ses démonstrations de sentiments n'étaient pas très viriles à son goût. Lorsque Vera fut remis de ses émotions, ils se dirigèrent tous dans le labo où ils furent accueillis par Mike :  
« Il s'agit d'un papier couché de très bonne qualité, de 110 micromètres d'épaisseur et de d'un grammage moyen d'environ 80g/m². Nous avons utilisé l'ESDA et la lumière rasante, mais nous n'avons trouvé aucune trace d'un autre écrit. Aucune empreinte. D'après l'analyse dactylographie recoupée avec la description établie par les profilers, nous pouvons vous dire que vous avez affaire à un homme d'âge mur retraité ou licencié, ou à un homme d'une trentaine d'années qui a subi une humiliation jeune et qui a besoin de s'affirmer dans son nouveau travail. Toutefois, la forme des « n » peut signifier qu'on a affaire à une jeune femme qui n'assume pas sa féminité. »

Les inspecteurs se regardèrent. La seule chose qu'ils avaient appris, c'est qu'il n'avait aucun indice. Jeffries examinait cette lettre mystérieuse, et la retournait dans tous les sens. C'était vraiment frustrant d'avoir une lettre anonyme et de rien pouvoir en tirer. Après quelques instants de réflexion, il brisa le silence (et par la même occasion la fierté de Mike) :  
« Je dirai donc qu'on a affaire à un jeune professeur qui débute dans le Musée d'Archéologie et d'Anthropologie de l'Université de Pennsylvanie. »


	4. L'os

**Chapitre 4**** : L'os**

Tout le monde se tourna vers Jeffries. La stupeur et l'admiration se lisaient sur tous les visages sauf sur celui de Mike qui détestait visiblement s'être fait voler la vedette.

" Tu sors ça d'où ? De ta boule de cristal ?", se moqua Mike.

Jeffries esquissa un petit sourire en coin satisfait de l'effet qu'il avait produit.

" A moins que ce ne soit dans le marc de ton café de ce midi ?", persévéra le scientifique.

Devant l'insistance de ces collègues, Jeffries se décida à révéler le raisonnement qui l'avait amené à cette conclusion. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais fut interrompu :  
« A moins que ce ne soit dans les cartes… marmonna Mike qui ajouta d'un ton triomphant : C'est ça tu as un jeu de tarot ! »

Will ne porta pas attention à cette dernière remarque et se contenta de retourner la lettre et de montrer du doigt une inscription légèrement effacée au verso :

Pr. Stephen McBermoth  
Diplômé de l'université de New York  
Conservateur adjoint  
Musée d'Archéologie et d'Anthropologie de l'Université de Pennsylvanie

Mike dépité retourna dans son coin et laissa place à sa charmante collègue spécialiste des ossements. Alyssa adressa un sourire aux inspecteurs, en particulier à Valens qui ne resta pas longtemps insensible à cette marque d'affection (^^). Brusquement, la lumière s'éteignit plongeant le laboratoire entier dans le noir.

« Vous inquiétez pas, aujourd'hui ça n'arrête pas. Les coupures sont plus ou moins longues, il suffit d'un peu de patience. »

A peine avait-elle finit sa phrase que la lumière revint. Alyssa arborait une petite moue séductrice et Scotty lui fit un clin d'œil coquin. Lilly leva les yeux au ciel : Valens était décidément prévisible et incorrigible.

" Bon, on a quoi ?  
- J'étudie toujours l'ossement. Je n'en ai jamais vu de pareil… Par contre, j'ai quelque chose qui devrait vous intéresser…"

Le laboratoire se retrouva une nouvelle fois plongé dans une obscurité totale, qui semblait durer plus longtemps que la première coupure. Lilly plongea la main dans sa poche de manteau et sortit une lampe torche. Avant que quiconque ne puisse faire une remarque, elle incita la scientifique à poursuivre.

« L'os présente une empreinte de ce que je qualifierai probablement d'arme du crime. J'ai fait une reconstitution par extrapolation de cette arme. »

Elle tendit le moulage en plâtre à Lilly. Il s'agissait d'une griffe d'une quinzaine de centimètres de long. Lilly la reconnaissait très bien, elle en avait déjà vu dans les livres.

**_

* * *

_**

65 Millions d'années avant JC (et des brouettes)

_**Dans une forêt dense**_

_Un homme courait, perdu et affolé au milieu de la forêt. La nuit rendait son avancée difficile et la pluie torrentielle transformait la terre en une infâme boue. L'homme essoufflé se retournait sans arrêt, son visage reflétait l'angoisse. Lorsqu'il vit son assaillant, il poussa un cri. Sa fuite devenait difficile à travers la végétation de plus en plus dense. Il glissa et en une fraction de secondes, un Vélociraptor se jeta sur lui. Un hurlement sortit de sa bouche, visiblement le tout dernier._

_

* * *

_

31 octobre 2007

Lilly secoua la tête, ce scénario était impossible et tout droit sorti d'un film de Steven Spielberg. Elle se reconcentra.

**_

* * *

_**

Scénario n°2

_Quelques années auparavant_

_Dans une forêt dense_

_Un homme courait, perdu et affolé au milieu de la forêt. La nuit rendait son avancée difficile et la pluie torrentielle transformait la terre en une infâme boue. _

_« Et bla bla bla, s'énerva Lilly. »_

_Il glissa et en une fraction de secondes, un archéologue se jeta sur lui. Une dernière discussion houleuse eut lieu, qui se transforma en bagarre. L'archéologue chercha un objet pour se défendre et attrapa une griffe de Vélociraptor…_

**_

* * *

_**

31 octobre 2007

Lilly fut interrompue par Scotty. Son scénario était à priori le plus vraisemblable. Perdue dans ses réflexions, elle suivit machinalement ses collègues vers la sortie, direction le central.


	5. L'ADN

**Chapitre 5**** : L'ADN**

Les quatre enquêteurs sortirent du laboratoire. Scotty avait l'air ravi de cette dernière entrevue, et préparait déjà une excuse pour revoir la charmante scientifique. Jeffries demanda à Valens et Rush de le ramener au central, Vera ayant une petite course à faire. Scotty se tourna vers sa coéquipière :  
« C'est toi qui a les clefs ! »

Ne comprenant pas trop pourquoi son collègue avait une mine si réjouie et le regard pétillant, elle fouilla dans sa poche et Scotty lui demanda sur un ton moqueur :  
« Qu'est-ce que tu vas encore sortir ? Une tronçonneuse ? »

Tout le trajet se passa avec en fond sonore les rires étouffés de Valens et Jeffries. Lilly se retint de se mettre en colère mais, énervée et peu concentrée, elle rata la sortie. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin devant le central, une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, ils aperçurent Vera devant l'entrée qui les attendaient impatiemment. Ils pénétrèrent ensemble dans le bâtiment. Le portillon de sécurité était en panne : un ouvrier s'attelait à le réparer, tandis que son collège cherchait un marteau dans la boîte à outils. Scotty s'arrêta devant le deuxième homme et lança :  
« Et mec, cherche pas, je crois que ma collègue a de quoi te dépanner dans sa poche. »

Lilly était furieuse, mais d'un coup ses yeux brillèrent de malice et elle se mit à fouiller ses poches, geste qui provoqua l'hilarité de Valens. Mais son sourire s'estompa d'un coup quand il aperçut ce qu'elle tenait dans la main : le fameux calepin.

« Je me demande bien ce que ça fait dans ma poche ?, annonça Lilly d'un air innocent.  
- Rends-moi ça, Rush !… Promis je me tiens à carreau !  
- Tututut ! Voyons voir ce que ça contient. »

Lilly était ravie de l'effet qu'elle avait produit, et elle commença à feuilleter le carnet. Scotty se précipita pour attraper le calepin, mais Vera et Jeffries l'en empêchèrent laissant Lilly le plaisir de déchiffrer l'écriture du jeune homme.

« Alors… Cindy – Octobre 2007 – 555-237, Pamela – Septembre 2007 – 555-549, Claudia – Août 2007 – 555-505, Naomi – Août 2007 – 555-103… Tiens deux le même mois ! »

Lilly continua l'énumération jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans leur bureau. Valens avait une mine déconfite.

« … Laetitia… Pfiou, ça en fait du monde ! »

John Stillman choisit de faire son entrée à ce moment, et fut dépité de voir son équipe passer la journée à des jeux puérils. Il arracha le carnet des mains de Lilly et regarda son équipe d'un air désespéré. Il feuilleta rapidement le carnet pour voir de quoi il s'agissait et une expression de surprise, cédant à l'admiration se dessina sur son visage.

« 4 noms par page, 20 feuilles… Ca fait 160 !... depuis 2007 ! »

Il avala difficilement sa salive. Puis, il se ressaisit d'un coup, lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Valens se redressait fièrement devant l'attitude de son patron.

« Bon, Scotty, votre comportement nuit gravement à l'avancée de nos enquêtes. Je n'ai rien dit jusqu'à maintenant, mais là c'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Vous allez suivre une thérapie dès aujourd'hui ! »

Le concerné fit une mine atterrée, tandis que Vera était très content de savoir qu'il ne serait pas le seul à aller voir un spécialiste.

« C'est cool ! On pourrait aller tous les deux chez le même psy, ce serait bien de se connaître mieux et de partager nos expériences.  
- Très bonne idée Nick, ça renforcera les liens de l'équipe ! Scotty, vous irez au même rendez-vous que Nick dans une heure. Parfait, maintenant que cette question est réglée, il faut que je vous parle de l'enquête. »

Stillman les incita à le suivre. Ils entrèrent donc en file indienne dans le bureau : Lilly ravie, Will jouant avec sa moustache, Scotty abattu par la nouvelle et râlant en enttendant Nick qui lui répétait qu'il était content de pouvoir partager avec un ami son traumatisme post-Thomas Le Lapin.

« Le labo m'a appelé. Ils ont pratiqué des examens plus approfondis sur l'os. L'ADN mitochondrial prélevé a été analysé, et une alerte a indiqué que nous avions dans nos archives un dossier correspondant au même ADN… Lilly et Will, vous vous occupez du dossier. Nick et Scotty, vous allez me faire le plaisir d'aller voir votre psy ! »

Alors que leurs deux collègues étaient partis se faire psychanalyser, Rush et Jeffries tentèrent de retrouver le fameux dossier. Après de longues recherches, ils découvrirent qu'il s'agissait en fait d'une enquête n'ayant jamais été résolue. Ils se rendirent à la salle des archives pour prendre la boîte qui les concernait.

« Alors allée 104… 105… 106 ! Ca y est, on est dans la bonne allée. Si Steve ne s'est pas trompé, le dossier se situe sur notre droite et sur la 3ème étagère… Voyons… J'ai trouvé Jeffries ! »

La mine réjouie disparut rapidement lorsqu'elle vit la grandeur de la boîte. Les deux inspecteurs n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux : La boîte à archives faisait bien dans les 1 mètres de long ! Après avoir galérés et pas mal transpirés pour descendre la boîte par terre, ils ouvrirent délicatement le carton pour découvrir un os. Décidément, cette enquête était peu commune. Ils déplacèrent l'os sur le côté et fouillèrent le reste de la boîte. Jeffries s'empara d'un dossier qui rassemblait les divers témoignages de l'époque.

« Tiens, tiens. Intéressant ! Le principal témoin à l'époque travaillait au Musée d'Archéologie et d'Anthropologie de l'Université de Pennsylvanie. »

Ils se regardèrent et surent sans se parler qu'elle était la prochaine étape de leur enquête.


	6. Le musée

_Voilà le sixième chapitre qui va faire avancer un peu l'histoire... J'espère que cette fic' ne vous déplaît pas trop. Dans tous les cas, votre torture est bientôt finie puisqu'il ne reste que deux chapitres pour clôturer l'enquête (et par la même occasion l'insoutenable suspens :D). Je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre, en espérant que vous aurez le temps de laisser un petit commentaire._

_A + pour la suite et bientôt la fin... _

* * *

**Chapitre 6**** : Le musée**

Revenus de la salle des archives, Lilly et Will s'arrangèrent pour obtenir le numéro de téléphone du conservateur du musée. Celui-ci leur apprit que le professeur Stephen McBermoth avait été licencié quelques jours plus tôt ce qui intéressa nettement les enquêteurs.

« Sans vouloir être indiscrets, pourquoi a-t-il été remercié ?  
- Il a souvent volé des objets de valeurs : des morceaux d'amphore, des os… Ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'on attend d'un collaborateur !  
- En effet… »

Rush et Jeffries se dévisagèrent et comprirent qu'ils avaient la même idée en tête… Il semblerait que leur suspect avait enfin un nom. Ils apprirent également que McBermoth n'avait pas encore récupéré ses affaires et que son bureau était resté intact depuis qu'il avait été congédié. Par contre, ils n'obtinrent aucune précision sur l'endroit où se trouvait actuellement leur présumé suspect.

C'est au moment où ils raccrochèrent que Nick et Scotty pointèrent le bout de leur nez au bureau, ou plutôt le bout du museau pour Vera. Celui-ci avait en effet troqué son costume de lapin pour celui d'une charmante vache... Lilly ouvrit de grands yeux et dut faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas exploser de rire.  
Les deux hommes avaient le sourire aux lèvres, visiblement ravis de leur rendez-vous chez le psy. Ils ne tarèrent pas d'éloge sur leur sauveur et Nick expliqua que sa thérapie passait par l'acceptation de son soi intérieur. Le psy lui avait expliqué qu'au fond de chaque homme une part animale cohabitait toujours mais que pour lui, elle avait été refoulée. Nick avait donc décidé d'extérioriser ce côté bestial.  
Will était impressionné et Lilly se tourna alors vers Scotty pour connaître la suite de l'histoire. Valens était le sujet d'un essai clinique et avait accepté de prendre un traitement expérimental sous forme de patch. Il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir son explication, Stillman passa la tête par la porte de son bureau :  
« Remuez-vous les fesses… ou plutôt le rumsteck ! »

Ravi de sa blague, il retourna à son bureau plié en deux. Nick était peiné et tira la langue après s'être assuré que son patron ne le verrait pas.  
Les quatre policiers se pressèrent pour se rendre au musée afin de fouiller le bureau de McBermoth avant le goûter.  
Le bureau du professeur était trop petit pour contenir les quatre inspecteurs. Vera et Scotty décidèrent donc de faire un petit tour dans le musée à la recherche d'indices et surtout du distributeur de café. Rush et Jeffries entreprirent de fouiller le capharnaüm du professeur McBermoth. Ils commencèrent à désespérer de trouver quelque chose d'intéressant pour l'enquête. La seule chose qu'ils avaient réussi à faire était de se recouvrir de poussière. Lilly releva une tête toute décoiffée et essaya de détendre l'atmosphère :  
« Hé Will ! Tu veux pas nous sortir ton jeu de tarot ?  
- Je ne vais pas avoir besoin de le faire. Notre gaillard a oublié une facture d'électricité de son nouvel appartement ! »

C'est tout sourire qu'ils sortirent du bureau pour rejoindre leurs collègues.

Nick avait déambulé le long des couloirs et resta hypnotisé devant une reconstitution mettant en scène l'ancêtre du lapin – d'après l'écriteau - qui avait l'air tout particulièrement menaçant avec ses grandes griffes et ses dents acérées. Nick commença à paniquer mais une main rassurante se posa sur son épaule : Scotty était là pour son coéquipier et Vera le remercia silencieusement.

Les quatre acolytes réussirent à se retrouver, retournèrent sur le parking et montèrent dans la voiture. Lilly profita du rétroviseur pour replacer quelques mèches blondes indisciplinées. Scotty l'observait et se décida à ouvrir la bouche :  
« Elle… elle est super ta coiffure, Lilly. »

La jeune femme se retourna prête à sortir une remarque cinglante, mais elle se rendit compte que son collègue était sincère. Étonnée, elle murmura un merci ce qui encouragea Scotty à ajouter :  
« En fait, je te l'ai jamais dit. Mais j'adore la coloration que tu as faite. Les mèches te vont super bien au teint. »

Lilly fut assez décontenancée par les révélations de Valens, mais fut vite sortie de ses pensées par Vera :  
« Hé les gars, je veux pas vous presser mais il est bientôt 16h ! »

Le gyrophare fut d'une grande aide pour ramener les quatre inspecteurs avant les 16h fatidiques. Ils se précipitèrent tous à leur bureau et Will s'exclama :  
« C'était à ton tour Lilly ! Qu'est-ce que tu nous as ramené ? »

Voyant que ces trois coéquipiers trépignaient d'impatience, Lilly prit tout son temps pour sortir un petit sac de son tiroir. Les trois hommes encouragèrent la jeune femme à se dépêcher. Elle dévoila alors le précieux trésor et sortit des Kinder.

« Ouah ! Génial ! J'adore ça ! T'es vraiment super Lill' ! »

L'équipe dévorèrent les chocolats et comparèrent leur cadeau. Vera regarda sa montre machinalement et se leva brusquement. Avant de s'éclipser, il prévint Scotty qu'il était déjà 16h30. Valens fouilla alors dans sa poche et en sortit sa boîte de patch. Il se précipita vers les toilettes, laissant Jeffries et Rush surpris.


	7. Dénouement Partie 1

_Allez c'est parti pour l'avant dernier chapitre ! Je remercie tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire cette histoire ;)_

* * *

**Chapitre 7: Dénouement [Partie1/2]**

Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent avant que Lilly et Will ne percutèrent que leurs collègues les avaient abandonnés brusquement. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à enfiler leur manteau pour rendre visite à Stephen McBermoth, Scotty revint blême des toilettes. Il n'en menait pas large et Lilly avait même l'impression qu'il était sur le point de pleurer.

« Ca va Scotty ? T'as pas l'air bien ?  
- Si si… répondit-il dans un souffle. »

Après avoir avalé difficilement sa salive, il ajouta pour essayer de rassurer ses collègues :  
« Ca va. »

Il s'affala à son bureau, la tête entre les mains. Lilly voulait faire quelque chose mais elle ne savait pas quoi. Jeffries s'impatientant, elle attrapa son manteau et son écharpe. Elle incita Scotty à venir avec eux, pensant que cela lui changerait les idées. Le jeune homme retrouva quelques couleurs et esquissa un semblant de sourire à la vue de Vera qui venait de faire une entrée remarquée et applaudie par tous les policiers présents. Nick avait revêtu un sublime costume d'un joli cochon tout rose. Jeffries et Lilly le félicitèrent, époustouflés par les talents cachés de couturier de leur coéquipier.

« Et attendez, c'est pas tout ! »

Nick se retourna fièrement pour leur présenter son postérieur. Il appuya sur un petit bouton ce qui remua la petite queue en tire-bouchon. A la vue de ce dernier gadget, le costume du cochon faisait l'unanimité de toute la brigade et Nick reçut des poignées de mains et félicitations alors que les quatre inspecteurs se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Avant d'atteindre la voiture, Scotty se décida à sortir de son mutisme :  
« Elle est nouvelle ton écharpe ?... Elle est très belle et le vert fait ressortir la couleur de tes yeux. »

Quoique flattée, Lilly regarda étrangement son collègue qui l'inquiétait de plus en plus. Scotty se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, et se décomposa un peu plus. Le reste du trajet se fit dans un silence total.  
Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez Stephen McBermoth et après s'être présentés, le professeur avoua leur avoir envoyé la lettre anonyme et accepta aussitôt de les suivre au central. Le professeur fut emmené dans la salle d'interrogatoire, les inspecteurs étant bien décidés à lui faire cracher le morceau. Jeffries ouvrit les hostilités :  
« Alors McBermoth, on pique des os à ses heures perdues ? Qu'est-ce que tu en fais ? Tu les vends ? tu en fais des colliers pour faire des cérémonies vaudou ? »

Stephen n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Nick claque ses deux mains sur la table faisant sursauter le prévenu. Il se mit à vociférer créant l'exploit d'être crédible dans le rôle du méchant policier malgré son costume de cochonou :  
« Ouais ! Je parie que t'as tué Rex au cours d'une de tes cérémonies ! Et en plus, t'as le culot de venir nous narguer ? »

Avant que l'accusé ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, Jeffries lui glissa à l'oreille, menaçant :  
« Tu parles pas, hein ? T'inquiète, on va fouiller partout. Chez toi, ton bureau… On va te harceler jusqu'à ce que tu craques et je suis sûr que tu vas pourrir en prison ! »

Stephen regarda les inspecteurs l'air effaré et ajouta la voix tremblotante :  
« Attendez, depuis le début je comptais tout vous raconter ! »

Les inspecteurs se regardèrent gênés : c'était bien la première fois qu'ils avaient un suspect aussi docile. Scotty profita du silence pour chuchoter à l'oreille de Lilly sans la regarder :  
« J'ai vu que tu t'étais acheté un nouveau sac. C'est une super marque, en plus tu auras plein de place dedans, c'est super pratique. »

A peine avait-il fini sa phrase qu'il se tourna vers Lilly. L'inquiétude se lisait sur le visage de la jeune femme. Scotty commença à paniquer et Rush emmena discrètement son collègue dans la pièce adjacente derrière la vitre teintée pour avoir une petite discussion tranquille.


	8. Dénouement Partie 2

**Chapitre 7**** : Dénouement [ Partie2/2 ]**

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Scotty ? Ca m'inquiète ton comportement. Même si tes remarques sont très plaisantes… »

Un sourire béat se forma aux coins des lèvres de la jeune femme et elle replaça fièrement une mèche avec délicatesse, à la pensée des divers compliments qu'elle avait reçus aujourd'hui. Elle se reprit quand même rapidement, en se souvenant que son collègue n'était pas au mieux de sa forme.

« Tu n'es pas comme d'habitude… Si tu me disais ce qui se passe ? »

_

* * *

_

Flash back n°1 : un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi

_Scotty et Nick sortaient du cabinet du Docteur Sigmeud Frund. Ils déambulaient dans les rues tout en s'échangeant leur opinion sur leur rendez-vous. Ils croisèrent trois jeunes femmes qui avaient les bras chargés de sacs._

_« C'est génial les promos qu'ils ont fait ! J'ai trouvé un super top ! Et puis t'as vu la jupe plissée ? »_

_Scotty se précipita telle une furie vers le magasin en question et resta bouche bée devant la vitrine._

_« Et mec ? Ca va ? demanda anxieusement Nick. »_

_Valens sorti de sa torpeur, visiblement embarrassé mais une odeur de pâtisserie lui titilla les narines et le replongea dans une frénésie incontrôlable._

_« Scotty, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
__- J'ai envie de chocolat. Ca te dit ?  
__- Euh… Tu viens tout juste de manger… »_

_Vera ajouta pour lui-même, son collègue étant déjà loin :  
__« Bizarre, d'habitude c'est moi qui ait ce genre d'envie ? »  
_…

* * *

Scotty secoua la tête à l'évocation de ce moment… Lilly tenta quelques mots rassurants :  
« Tu sais, ça veut rien dire… On est tous fatigué et surmené en ce moment…  
- Attends, ce n'est pas tout… souffla-t-il désespéré. »

_

* * *

_

Flash back n°2 : un peu moins tôt dans l'après-midi

_Plongé dans ses pensées, Scotty ouvrit la porte des toilettes et se retrouva devant deux femmes qui ne l'avaient pas remarqué, trop occupées à contempler leur reflet dans le miroir. _

_« Dis Stacy qu'est-ce que tu penses de mon rouge à lèvre ?  
__- Trop bien ! Tu l'as acheté où ?  
__- Figure-toi que c'est Jeff qui me l'as offert !... Pas trop tape-à-l'œil ? »_

_Scotty, qui avait observé la scène jusque-là sans un mot, se décida à intervenir :_

_« Honnêtement, je trouve qu'il ne vous va pas au teint. Le rouge fuchsia est beaucoup trop vulgaire pour vous ! »_

_Les deux femmes ouvrirent des yeux tout ronds et se mirent à hurler et à lui balancer tout ce qui leur tombait sous la main. Scotty sortit prestement des toilettes et vit qu'il était rentré dans les toilettes des femmes sans faire attention…_

* * *

« Je ne connaissais même pas cette couleur avant… »

Il avait prononcé ses mots dans un murmure, la tête abaissée et le moral à zéro. Toutefois, le fait d'avoir parlé avec sa collègue ne résolvait certes pas ses problèmes, mais un gros poids en moins s'était envolé. Il essuya une larme au coin de son œil et d'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de se remettre au travail. Ils observèrent l'interrogatoire à travers la vitre et Lilly actionna le haut-parleur, histoire d'entendre ce qu'ils se disaient.

_« T. Rex, c'est qui ?  
__- Ben, le plus grand tyran de tous les temps… Il a probablement terrifié tous ceux qu'ils côtoyaient mais un tel meurtre n'est pas justifié et ne peut pas rester impuni ! »_

Nick et Will étaient captivés par son histoire et attendait la suite. Voyant que son auditoire était tout acquis à sa cause, Stephen continua :

_« L'autre jour, sur le chantier, nous avons trouvé des os. Et il n'y avait aucun doute sur sa provenance. Quand j'ai vu la trace laissée par la griffe du Vélociraptor, je savais exactement comment ça s'était déroulé… »_

_

* * *

_

65 Millions d'années avant JC (et des cacahouètes)

_Dans une forêt dense_

_La machination avait été minutieusement préparée et le piège se refermait de plus en plus sur lui. Malgré leurs différences, ils avaient tous fini par s'entendre et s'étaient unanimement ligués contre lui. Sa fuite devenait difficile à travers la végétation de plus en plus dense. La nuit rendait son avancée difficile et la pluie torrentielle transformait la terre en une infâme boue. Il glissa et en une fraction de secondes, des Vélociraptors se jetèrent sur lui. Un hurlement puis plus rien._

* * *

Lilly secoua la tête pour faire sortir les images de sa tête. Personne ne méritait une telle fin même le monstre le plus sanguinaire de toute l'histoire de la Terre. Scotty articula avec difficulté :

« Un dinosaure ?  
- T. rex pour Tyrannosaurus rex … acquiesça-t-elle. »

* * *

[ Kansas – Dust in the wind ]

_Dans la salle aux archives, Lilly referma la boîte et Jeffries s'appliqua pour écrire « CLOSED », avec un sourire de soulagement et de bonheur comme à chaque résolution d'enquête. Ils reculèrent pour laisser passer le chariot-élévateur qui replaça la boîte sur l'étagère. Lilly retourna à son bureau et vit Scotty effondré à son bureau qui regardait sa maudite boîte de patchs. Elle s'approcha de lui. Il esquissa un sourire mélancolique il n'était pas d'humeur à fêter la réussite de l'enquête. Lilly regarda la boîte de patchs. Elle écarquilla les yeux et avec un immense sourire elle montra sa découverte à son collègue. En toute lettre : « contient des œstrogènes, peut induire des troubles du comportement chez l'homme ». Elle posa une main sur l'épaule de Scotty, visiblement soulagé. Le jeune homme tomba dans les bras de sa coéquipière et la remercia infiniment._

_En fin de soirée, les quatre inspecteurs se présentèrent au musée devant la reconstitution du squelette du fameux T. rex. Un petit attroupement s'était formé pour rendre un dernier hommage à ce géant disparu d'une mort atroce. Quelques roses trônaient ça et là. Lilly eut l'honneur de placer l'astragalus sur le squelette maintenant complet et son regard mouillé s'attarda sur l'épitaphe rappelant à tout jamais cette partie de l'Histoire._

_

* * *

_

_Voili voilo ! _

_Dernier chapitre pour clore ma première fic'. J'espère que la lecture n'a pas été trop laborieuse. Penser à critiquer si le coeur vous en dit ;)_

_A ++_


End file.
